Companies and individuals seeking to reduce the expense and overhead associated with maintaining their own computing resources have turned instead to utilizing compute instances, offered by computing resource service providers to their customers. Compute instances are often configurable to meet various computing needs of the customers of the computing resource service provider and can be rapidly deployed to perform various tasks in support of these computing needs. However, compute instances are often used for short-lived transient jobs and can only be instantiated for a limited time before terminating. Thus, it can be difficult for a customer to execute large batch jobs quickly and reliably using compute instances. Relying on remote program execution over multiple virtual machine instances and remote data storage may be difficult, as customer are required to manage various applications running on multiple virtual machine instances. Further, such applications may not be portable to other computing systems or scalable to meet an increased need for resources.